Famiglia Book I: Home
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: What could he do? Everything was out of control in that family and he was the one guilty of what was happening at that moment, if he had decided faster on its final heir none of this would be happening now. Now a war for power and plagues haunting Famiglia stronger Mafia, does all the legacy of 400 years will be thrown away? G27/R27/E27/X27
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _**Famiglia – Book I: Home**

_Summary: _**What could he do? Everything was out of control in that family and he was the one guilty of what was happening at that moment, if he had decided faster on its final heir none of this would be happening now. Now a war for power and plagues haunting Famiglia stronger Mafia, does all the legacy of 400 years will be thrown away?**_  
Pairings: _**G27 / X27 / R27 / E27 / All27**

_A / N:_**First, I would like to make it clear that this chapter was translated and revised (not'm not that expert in English ...). As I am not that good in English, I would be asking a help to a beta reader, then, who were interested Betar in this or other of my fanfiction just PM me ...**

* * *

_Famiglia - __Book__I: Home_

**01 The Illusion of a True Family**

The illusion of a real family ... This is a great title for a book to be passed, after all, we all want to be happy in this life. Some dream of money and fame, others with love and peace, but the origen of all desires is connected the word family. Family builds a person's character from the child, if a family is wrong, the child will grow in a distorted way. That's where he believed, but today this sad day and looking for this tomb before him, did not believe it, because today he is burying another of his children victims of his other two brothers. What could he do? Everything was out of control in that family and he was the one guilty of what was happening at that moment, if he had decided faster on its final heir none of this would be happening now.

"I Think we should go, Nono." Ganauche said softly to the man who was kneeling next to the newly created his son tomb. "It's getting late."

"Yes ... I think it is. When we get in my office, ask them to call Iemitsu immediately, we need to talk."

"Yes, Nono."

* * *

He watched the rain that fell that day, her tears fell equally to rain. All that was happening, he felt guilty. His heart ached every time she remembered his face, his voice ... It was his fault. He wanted to die.

"The's Not your fault, you know." A voice spoke in his right hand, where the daylight is reached because of cloudy and rainy weather.

"That's what you say, but I did nothing to prevent them to do that ... I was completely useless, Reborn!" Exclaimed the little dark brown hair and brown eyes warm and alive. " I let them kill his own brother! I did not do anything to stop!"

"And What you thought about doing, Tsuna? Xanxus and Enrico would have done her back, for them would be even better, no one would know. All they want is power, and for this they will go over everything and everyone to achieve their objectives. Sometimes I think it would be better if you get away from here for a while." Reborn spoke firmly embracing the dark in their braços.- not want close to either of them.

Tsuna felt tired all. He wanted to sleep and not wake up for a very long time and Reborn's arms was a good place for that, but unfortunately he could not do it at that time.

"I have to go, I think Grandpa said something about talking when he returned from the cemetery." Said Tsuna out of the arms of Reborn and walking towards the door. By placing the hand on the doorknob he remembered something. "Reborn if Xanxus ask why I do not know where I please. I do not want it and Enrico thinking that Grandpa is plotting something against them again."

"Of Course."And the raven lowering his hat.

* * *

For him this gloomy day was wonderful, after all, today was to land a huge obstacle in your journey to take possession and control of Famiglia. Soon everything would be in your hands in no time, now only remained as heir him, and Tsuna Xanxus. Since Tsuna was a special case since it could not be tenth, he just needed to end the temporary truce made with Xanxus and everything would be his. Suddenly he heard a light knock on the door and allowed entry.

"Enrico-Sama, you are being expected by Nono-sama in his office immediately." Said a servant before retiring again. Of course, still had his Father in his Encalso.

Walking in dirção to his Father's office, he saw Tsuna came to the same fate as him. This was perfect, he'd love to show Xanxus whom Harry really belonged.

"Good afternoon , Tsu-chan! Looks beautiful as always!" Enrico putting his arms around Tsuna petite waist that did not question the happiness of the greatest dark, after all, today was buried unwanted brother.

Tsuna knew how much Enrico and Xanxus hated Federico. After all, Federico was the favorite son of the ninth and he never hid his favoretismo, that is, it was a major obstacle to their plan to conquer the Famiglia.

"Good afternoon, Enrico-niisama. How spent the night?" Tsuna asked sweetly.

What else left Enrico and Xanxus passionate small dark was his enormous capacity to forgive the mistakes made by two. Whatever it was they did, Harry would always ask how they were sweet smile and a beautiful smile on her face.

"You know Tsu-chan, that smile is what most love about you." Enrico spoke pulling Tsuna for your body and gently kissing her ears.

"I think this is enough, do not you waste?" Asked an angry voice behind them.

By turning they ran into Xanxus, that did not seem to like anything that was going on there.

Good afternoon Xanxus-niisama as spent the night? - Asked Tsuna calamente after getting out of Enrico's arms, he looked at Xanxus with a slight mocking smile.

"Who will be the Tenth between us, Xanxus?" Asked Enrico annoying brother.

As this conversation not enteressava Tsuna then he entered the office of his grandfather leaving both opponents back. But upon entering the room of his grandfather noticed that the meeting would be more serious than he initially thought.

"Tsu-Kun! You have arrived at the right hoja! Sit here my beautiful boy" Spoke Nono indicating the chair beside her. To the left was Sawada Iemitsu, the head of CEDEF, who smiled at him quietly.

In fact, sometimes, Tsuna had mild impreensão the chief CEDEF tried to pass as his father, he will only come to talk to him sometimes gave gifts there came, came to be a bit nosy wondering if had a girl in high school who was up or not.

He walked and sat next to his grandfather waiting for family reunion or meeting famigliar therefore is family had already collapsed before so much greed for power demonstrated by today's heirs.

So they waited for another five minutes until Xanxus and Enrico solve their problems out there. Both entered as if everything were already in his hand, after all, with the death of Federico and the indication of Tsuna to ConselhoTrinisette, would be left to fight for the two vongolas rings. Everything was going as they wanted. Soon they would have the power of Famiglia Stronger world in hands, at least one of them would have that power.

As for Tsuna, this meeting was a total miss time. Nothing would bring Federico and Massimo living. For him it was all just a consecration to the two strongest Vongola Famiglia.

The silence was making all nervous. The Ninth had his two hands together as if in prayer and casually exchanged glances with Iemitsu before turning to Tsuna, Xanxus and Enrico. Suddenly a light knock on the door was heard and Ninth allowed entry. It was Reborn, who also noted the heavy Atmosphere of family reunions office.

"Sit Up, Reborn. We were waiting for his arrival to continue this meeting." Said ninth indicating the chair next to Iemitsu to the Reborn sit. "Now we are all here I will cut to the chase, I do not intend to mince words and soon gosteria to make clear that it was my choice as head and father weighed ..."

Both heirs mentally preparing his victory speech.

" First, would like to report that there was a disagreement of opinion between the Director and the Head of the Vongola resulting in the Fight For the Rings!" Communicated Ninth looking for both children who did not show grid attention to the news, only joy they can destroy each other without being plotting hidden, as it has been so far.

Seeing the look of their children, the Ninth turned to his grandson thirteen and saw him paler than usual, he knew how much Tsuna hated fights, more so if the fights were fought by ambition and power.

"My Heir is ..." Ninth paused to look at the two children, both seemed not to care who was his heir as we only had two and they were going to fight against each other, win for both . " ... Enrico!"

Enrico smiled like a boy, turned his chair to look directly at the younger brother, who ignored him completely.

Immediately Tsuna looked at the frightened Grandfather. He thought the Grandfather, after the death of Federico by hand Enrico, would give Xanxus their half of the Rings, but it did not. In fact, until Reborn was caught off guard by this news. Iemitsu already knew the decision of the ninth before being told, they talked for two hours before the meeting.

Enrico was so happy, he sent coraçõeszinhos towards Tsuna, only felt a slight headache forming, after all, if Enrico won the Battle of the Rings he would have to marry him. Yes, he already felt the headache coming with everything.

"Iemitsu Tell your escolhar." Said the Ninth looking at his Adviser.

Iemitsu immediately looked at both candidates and closed his eyes. To Xanxus was a exageiro since it only remained to receive the other half of the rings.

"I Choose as heir ... My son, Sawada Giotto!" Spoke Iemitsu causing a stir in the meeting room.

Tsuna did not know what to say, after all, had another heir and nobody knew? At least he knew not. Have Enrico, he was furious. All he did was reduce to a minimum the number of heirs and agor appears more.

"What the fuck YOU ARE SAYING, YOUR OLD MAN ?!" Shouted Xanxus pounding the table his people coom so hard that eventually causing his fist passed by massive wood. "I FOUGHT FOR ALL THESE YEARS FOR MY PLACE RIGHT NOW AND YOU GIVE TO YOUR SON FUCK ! CONSIDER HIM DEAD !" Spoke Xanxus withdrawing its X-gum and heading toward the door when he was stopped by a small, delicate hand.

His anger was such that he pushed the person who held that slammed his body on the edge of the table. Ninth, Reborn, Iemitsu and Enrico immediately got up and went to help Tsuna lying on the ground looking into the eyes of Xanxus in a silent request. When looking at what he had done the person he loved most, Xanxus reached down and grabbed Tsuna, in wedding mode, and put him on the couch that was in extreme side of meetings office and lowered the level of the petite brunette.

"The One that I really would lower and lower myself to the point of meeting with chief would you, the rest are just junk that I will cut off my hands, so I expect will be the one that will have your heart." Said Xanxus before getting up and leaving the office.

* * *

In the hallway, Xanxus picked up his cell phone and called a number that was already pre programmed into your phone. It took only two taps to the person answers.

"Trash , I need you and others find me on waste varies meeting room in five minutes! And no fucking excuses, okay listening ?!" Said Xanxus before destroying the cell with the anger he was feeling at that moment.

* * *

Also in the room, Enrico thought of their opições now without Xanxus beat a boy would be easier than he thought, after all, if he remembered right Iemitsu's son was only three years older than Tsuna then the boy should have 16 years now. It would be a piece of cake.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?" Asked Ninth worried, after all, he knew how much Harry was surprised and frightened by the turn of events. "I did not want to see it, I know how much you do not like conflict ... Sorry Tsuna."

"The's Not your fault Grandpa. I should have known when Xanxus-niisama is angry he tends not to notice the people around you ... It was my mistake."

The silence spread throughout the room, no one dared to stop the thoughts of the others.

"I think that was more than unexpected, always thought I would against Xanxus in the Battle, but will now be against the son of our External Advisory hahaha! I think he better prepare well, Iemitsu-san" Enrico spoke as he bent down to stay at the level of Tsuna, who was still sitting on the couch. "Have you, Tsu-chan, is more than time to search for their guardians. I do not want to get hurt." Enrico spoke seriously looked at the beautiful brown eyes of his passion. He quietly got up and walked out the door no matter if the meeting was over or not.

"I Think it Enrico this right, Tsu-kun. So I'm sending you, Reborn, to Japan." He said looking at the Ninth Fadora man seriously. "First, I want you to train the son of Iemitsu to become Vongola Tenth. Second, I want you to help and protect Tsuna at all costs."

At this Tsuna looks at his grandfather without understanding.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?"

"I Mean, you're going to Reborn, who is his guardian, to Japan in search of their guardians." Ninth spoke to lowering the height of your precious grandson and holding your hand. "You know, his eyes remind me a lot of the mother. I want you to have a protection and now is the time."

"I Think the Ninth is right. It's time to have the Guardões the Trinisette-Vongola." Said Iemitsu also bending down to look at the little dark, which seemed very frightened by the speed of events.

"No Think I'm ready for it now ..." said Tsuna uncertain.

"I've been talking to the current leader of the Committee Trinisette and he thinks he's more doque time for you to have your guardians." Spoke Ninth smiling at her grandson.

"Checker-Face-sensei told me the same thing, but I ..."

"I'll be there for any help you need." Spoke Reborn also bent down to try to calm the little one.

* * *

*** Headquarters Trinisette Council / Courtroom Tax - Headquarters Vindicare ***

The Tax Hearings room was one of the scariest rooms Headquarters Vindicare. The Vindices as chammados were the keepers of the scariest prison mafia, made their jullgamentos them and from there the prizoneiro was taken directly to prison.

Currently the three future skies of the Board of Trinity were sitting on large thrones in the center of the room waiting for the start of the trial.

"I think one excellent idea!" Exclaimed Uni, the sky Trini-Arcobaleno. "I myself have already almost my complete guardians! And it will be a great opportunity to rest, you are in need."

Tsuna looked at the girl next to him and sighed deeply. She was always so positive in everything.

"I Think Uni-chan played a great point, we should take a break from all this class!" Spoke Byakuran filling with marshmellows as always. "Not to mention that Tsu-chan walks a little tired, you can even see the dark circles." He turned to Tsuna because he was on the opposite side of Uni. "Tsu-chan, you need urgently a vacation and find your other guardian is a good start ..."

When he'd finished speaking entered the guards watching the prisoner known as Rokudo Mukuro. His crimes were considered high level by the current board and the current Judge of Law and Director of Headquarters Vindice Bermuda Von Vichetenteins was cruel as ever.

To Tsuna, was a bag stand there just watching and learning how to judge someone without pity and mercy. Why was he even there? Oh, yeah, he, Uni and Byakuran were having practice class legislation, and their teacher, Mr. Kawahira, was sitting in the gallery just watching as they heard and read the records of the accused.

After the input Mukurou plus three teenagers also entered and one of them was a girl who looked very frightened. Tears fall cascading down his face. Tsuna felt his heart stop beating for a while.

Without realizing it, Tsuna rose from his throne and looked at teens one by one.

"Tsu-Chan? Something happened, Tsu-chan?" Asked Byakuran quietly to his friend. They have had this practical class hundreds of times and it's the first time he saw Tsuna om that look. "Are you okay, Tsu-chan?"

Uni looked at Tsuna and looked for teens in Ausados Tribune.

"Byakuran, I think Tsuna is having a RE!" Uni said standing up and holding the hand of Tsuna.

When Tsuna's eyes began to glow orange nonstop Byakuram also took the other hand the small dark and together they began to glow orange becoming stronger.

Seeing their students shine with a bright orange did Kawahira down Tribune and go to Console area. He iluminuou hand in an intense white light which dazzled until the orange light, and touched Tsuna's forehead, which was the center of all RE carrying the three teenagers to faint ground.

Bermuda seeing the three young people fainted, resolvel delay the trial for four months from now.

* * *

*** Headquarters Trinisette Council / Temple of Clams - Vongola Headquarters ***

Tsuna acoredou in his quarters in the HTC. He did not understand why he entered in RE suddenly. Usually he only entered this mode when something or someone in your family was nearby in danger, but had no one Vongola in court.

He was so disconcerted that did not know how long was looking for that luxurious ceiling. For one of Famiglias belonging to the Council Trinisette, Tsuna think is an exaggerated luxury of Vongola.

"Tsuna-Sama?" Asked a voice already known outside the room.

Seeing would have to wait for the time to give the answer I needed, Tsuna got out of bed and headed for the bedroom door, but before opening the door he first straightened his white suit over also mostly white.

"No, Needed to come get me, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said opening the door and going out.

Gokudera also wore a suit, the difference was that his was a black suit with tie in the same color with the red blood internal brusa. Gokudera was very fond of his position in the Council.

"Reborn-san asked me to take Tsuna-sama immediately to Vongola HQ. He said it was urgent." Gokudera said quietly to not shake your head-friend, but only Gokudera have said it was urgent he was already scared.

"Come on immediately, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said advancing steps through the halls.

They were going at full speed in his footsteps, but still it seemed that the hallways were a maze to hurry Tsuna felt at the time.

"These corridors seem endless!" Gokudera shouted angry. "Looks like we're going in circles!"

"And we are. We are caught in an illusion." Said Tsuna looking at one of the paintings that adorned the wall. "We go through here three hours ago."

Yes, they were trapped in an illusion and a good one.

"Who had the aldácia launched an illusion here in HTC ?!" Gokudera shouted putting his hand discreetly into the inside pocket of his suit.

"No, Gokudera-kun! Let me handle it!" Tsuna spoke raising his hand and tapping lightly on the wall. Suddenly a wave of black flames will form in your hand. So if condençaram in a redemoindo of black flames that were growing and forming a door in the wall.

"I think we can now go without interruptions." Said tsuna when he entered the portal accompanied by Gokudera did not seem frightened by the run, it looked like it was the most boring thing in his life.

Upon entering the portal, the flames were shrinking until they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: _**Famiglia – Book I: Home**

_Summary: _**What could he do? Everything was out of control in that family and he was the one guilty of what was happening at that moment, if he had decided faster on its final heir none of this would be happening now. Now a war for power and plagues haunting Famiglia stronger Mafia, does all the legacy of 400 years will be thrown away?**_  
Pairings: _**G27 / X27 / R27 / E27 / All27**

_A / N:_**First, I would like to make it clear that this chapter was translated and revised (not'm not that expert in English ...). As I am not that good in English, I would be asking a help to a beta reader, then, who were enteressado Betar in this or other of my fanfiction just PM me ...**

* * *

**02 The ice of Agony**

Sounds of gunfire and screams were heard throughout the mansion. Employed scared running the crooked and the ight avoiding any approximation with strangers in the hallway.

"Afinal, Which is what is causing all this commotion?" Asked one of the guards who were in the area north of the mansion. The attacks were totally sentrados in southern mansion area.

"I do not know, but we Nono-sama's orders to have withdrawn all non-armed employees to a safe area immediately." Said one of the officers had a micro communicator in the right ear. "This has to be done immediately!"

Tsuna and Gokudera advancing the halls of the mansion. Everything was in chaos. Explosions were heard from all directions. Tsuna was very frightened by this, was not even 12 hours since he returned to SCT and everything went out of place.

"All Will be fine, Tsuna-sama. I'm sure the ninth-sama has full control of the situation!" Gokudera screamed because the noise was so much that almost you could not hear anything around you.

"Hayato Where is Reborn" Tsuna asked looking towards one of the corridors that was covered in dust. One side had just gotten into the air.

"Reborn-San called me from Japan, he said something about making preparations for our arrival in Japan, not to mention that he has already started the training of the new heir to the Tenth Chief." Gokudera spoke trying to remove one of the beams that were hindering the passage to the other side.

"Then how did he know what was going on here?" Asked Tsuna, who was helping in the removal of heavy beam.

"Parece He tried to contact the Nono-sama and failed, then he could have predicted that greedy attack the mansion, but I'm sure he never imagined anything like what we're seeing now!" Gokudera shouted throwing the beam tightly into the corner.

"We've got to hurry, Gokudera-kun! My hyper-intuition is hurting nonstop ... Something bad will happen!" Said Tsuna when he ran toward the other side of the mansion.

* * *

*** Japan / Namimori ***

A scream was heard all over the neighborhood. It was followed day treceiro that cried was heard in the same house, which until antão was always very quiet. The House of Sawada family was well shaken.

"Why only I am so awake?" Murmured Sawada Giotto looking bump on her head throbbed incessantly.

A black-suited man was sitting on the other side of the room looking toward the window. The day looked very gray. He odiva days as well.

"We've got a lot to do today for you to spend in your bed, Dame Gio." Reborn spoke standing up and looking at his student. "I have to see if everything is ready for the coming of Tsuna to Namimori. Have to certify complete safety of the mansion."

"You Had never spoken to anyone else come to town! If you come over a mafia here, the Hibaris brothers will kill me!" Shouted Giotto almost pulling the hair of the head.

"Tsuna is not any mobster!"Spoke coldly angry Reborn. "Never talk like him, if you want to see the sunrise again!"

Apparently Giotto noticed the given message, therefore, did not comment on anything else.

Both reached Vongola Mansion Namimori headquarters. It was huge, according to Giotto. He had never seen anything like this before and looks that they had not even been in the inside yet.

He was so consentrado on the facade of the mansion did not notice that Reborn entered and left him alone at the entrance.

"How ever, he did not give a damn about me ..." Muttered Giotto entering the mansion.

* * *

**Sicily / Italy / Vongola HQ ***

Explosions shook the whole mansion causing confusion and a lot of running around. Even with the isolation of non-combatetes employees also could see some running aimlessly across adjacent corridors.

In one of the main corridors was a boy in age from 15 to 16 years old, blond and his eyes were covered by a huge fringe, but his smile was very heartless seen as he mercilessly threw knives at some innocents who were still in their way. One was a little boy of 7 or 8 years of light brown hair that ran for his life while trying to dodge knives and wires. To make matters worse, he carried a huge book that was duly dispatched down their arms.

"Shishishi The Prince like a lot when his prey runs! Makes the game more fun !" Shouted the blond while still throwing knives toward the small boy desperate.

How magically tempest of fire appeared preventing knives were toward the boy's head.

Upset at being interrupted, the blonde looked at the right of the hallway bumping into Tsuna and Gokudera, who had his gun pointed toward the blonde.

"TEME ! How dare you try to break into the Vongola !" Gokudera shouted angry.

Tsuna seeing the pre diposição his best friend decided to calm him quick before something bad happened.

"What's Going on here, Belphegor?" Tsuna asked seriously.

Belphegor knew when little Harry spoke his full name meant he was very angry, and angry dark meant serious problems.

"Shishishi The Prince's just doing his duties Tsu-chan ... head of Orders ... You know how it is if you do not fulfill your order one." And Bel also seriously.

"Actually I asked why you are trying to kill the Fuuta!" If angered Tsuna. "Do not care about your orders! I want to know why you have tried to kill my brother !"

Flames of heaven flew towards Bel I could not get out in time.

Seeing the body of her attacker falling unconsious, Fuuta went to his brother's crying a lot.

"Tsuna-Nii ! Why Xanxus-jiiisama doing this ?!" Exclaimed Fuuta very frightened by the explosions and the screams around.

Seeing that his brother would not stop crying, Tsuna Gokudera orders to take Fuuta to safety and sets out for the epcentro of all the commotion, the area north of the mansion.

* * *

Blood, screams, pain ... He was enjoying what he was seeing. He knew the consequence of betrayal ... He knew the error and despair brother would make everything easier. Now he was completely sure of his victory. How Xanxus was a fool. A very useful fool, was now only wait and watch to chaos and disaster.

"I Think we should act, Enrico-sama." Said a black suit and tie same man. Your inner shirt was red and her hair was as black as his eyes were as cold as ice. "I think Tsunayoshi-sama saw in the previous corridor."

This information caught the attention of Enrico.

"That's impossible! I gave very clear orders to Felipe to arrest Tsu-chan at the headquarters of the Council and not let him get out of there for nothing!" Enrico spoke irritado. "Is it so difficult to meet a simple order like that ! I seem to be surrounded by retarded ! Call Felipe and ask him to fix the error immediately, I Tsu-chan out of that mansion now ! I can not run my plans with him here!"

"Yes, Enrico-sama!" Crow spoke out toward the side corridor where they were.

"For My plans succeed we must eliminate my strongest competitor ... Goodbye my brother ..." Said Enrico toward the dungeon where gave to hear a fierce struggle between two passoas of bright orange flames.

* * *

Tsuna felt that his head would explode. His hyper-intuition was pounding over the last hours and he was very concerned about his grandfather and uncles / brothers. He were like so preoculpado did not notice the phone ringing like crazy in your pocket. He took one and decided to attend.

"Alô ..." Falou Tired.

"Tsuna? Me, Reborn. It's all right there?" Asked Reborn concerned about the little dark.

Tsuna, feeling the strain of the Raven by phone, smiled. He knows how Reborn can try to be descreto your feelings.

"Yes, but atualemte HQ is under attack ..." Tsuna spoke, but before he finished speaking was soon interrupted by Reborn.

"Wholesale How ?! Who is attacking ?! Tsuna, are you okay ?! Where is ?! I'm coming imadiatamente ?!" Cried Reborn.

"Calm down, Reborn ... First, I'm fine, second, who is attacking is the Varia and third'm currently in HQ ... Seriously, Reborn I'm fine!"

"Fine !? Tsuna, here I am hearing explosions ! Where is Gokudera? I told him to go get you in earlier Council." Asked Reborn angry.

"He was lead Fuuta to safety. Belphegor almost hurt earlier." Said Tsuna making a serious face. "I'm afraid Xanxus-niisama has lost his mind, Reborn! Why attack the HQ so is a huge madness !" Tsuna exclaimed looking around when an explosion occurred in the adjacent hallway to her.

Reborn was silent on the other end.

"I've got to find Grandpa fast, I am very preoculpado with him." Said Tsuna just around the corner office of his grandfather.

"Tsuna, You'd better go to a safe place, if it is not able to make matters worse. Remember, you are the heir of the Council, if something happens to you the advice will fall on top with all the Vongola." Reborn spoke staring at the wall of a beautiful golden room with orange accents. In one corner lay a beautiful lion cub with mane of orange fire. "The mansion is ready to receive it. I brought with me Natsu and he has settled comfortably. He looks more like a domestic cat than a lion sky. Seriously, how did you do to tame it so. I remember saying that the Ninth, Federico and Enrico could not tame it until you picked him up and he roronou to sleep." Reborn spoke stroking the little lion sleeping quietly in his little bed. "I'll be waiting for you at the airport Monday.

I'll be taking Gokudera and Fuuta me, after all this confusion I do not want to stay away from him." Said Tsuna opening office door of his grandfather and the finding empty and turned upside down. There were signs of struggle throughout the office. "So see you on Monday, Reborn. How's the new candidate preparation? I am very curious to know it! Say said hi! Kisses Reborn !"

* * *

*** Namimori / Japan / Vongola Mansion ***

Reborn hung up the phone and looked at Giotto he was amazed at the mansion. It seemed made for a royal living.

"I think this is too much for you alone, do not you think Reborn?" Asked Giotto looking at the tutor who was still stroking the lion. "You know, I did not know you **you** nha another pet? Leon is not jealous?"

"Natsu not is mine, I'm just taking care of him for a very special person. And it will be this person who will be living here. By talking about it, he is very interested in meeting you." Reborn said getting up and looking at the blonde. "I have to explain you a little more about the famiglia and how it works.

"And So I need to know ?! I said I do not want to be a mob boss ! More so if I have to luutar with other competitors for the post ! Why do I have to fight with a guy who wants what I do not want? This is not feeling !"

"When you see Tsuna you will understand more about it ... Well, I think you better sit down." Said Reborn sitting on the small sofa near the fireplace in the room.

Seeing that would have no choice, Giotto sat next to his tutor.

"All began with Vogola Primo, Sawada Ieyasu, his great-grandfather 400 years ago ..."

* * *

*** Sicily / Italy / Vangola HQ ***

Tsuna was very scared. The whole office was in chaos. It looked like a storm had just passed the site. He walked with difficulty through the office wrapped debris.

"Tsuna-Sama, I'd better get out of here."

Tsuna was startled and turned to where the voice came and faced a tall man in black suit and purple blouse.

To see who it was, Tsuna breathed relieved.

"What fright you gave me, Romeo!" Exclaimed smiling Tsuna to man. Of all the guardians of Enrico, he was very fond of Romeo, he was a quiet man and was always charitable and often, as Tsuna hated unnecessary violence. "Romeo, where Enrico-niisama? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine, Tsuna-sama, but I have to immediately take you to a safe place! Varia is killing everyone estam on your way and I'm afraid that Tsuna-sama end up hurt!" Said Romeo taking the little in her lap and taking office. "I think we have to go to the eastern part of the mansion, there is where all employees."

Tsuna was a little upset at not finding the Grandfather or one of its Niisamas. Its hyper-intuition told that something big was going to happen at any time.

* * *

Enrico watched away from the fight to his father and his brother are unaware of your presence in the dungeon.

"Why, my son?" Pergutou Ninth looking at his youngest son loved. He knew that his choice would cause trans his son, but never imagined he would attack his family so violently.

Around them lay the bodies of several men who died protecting the Ninth of merciless attack Xanxus. Several family men would no longer return home and see their sons and their wives. Several men are gone forever, it was very sad to see.

"That all for power, Xanxus?" Asked the Ninth pointing toward the bodies. "This is all power and greed? Those lives will not come back. For this kind of choice that I did not play fair for the position, my son. You do not have the heart necessary for this ..."

"AND ENRICO HAVE ! IT, THAT KILLED FEDERICO, HAVE !" Shouted Xanxus in full trans. "THIS IS MAN YOU JUDGE BEST I ? YOUR senile old !"

Xanxus shot again toward the Ninth who retaliated roping flames uzando his cane. Xanxus had to duck to escape from the Ninth attack, which even if it is old the attack was still very powerful. After all, he was the Vongola Nono.

"You, YOUR OLD, PREFERRED FEDERICO EVER ! HOW IT IS EATING EARTHWORM NOW YOU WANT Bookmark ENRICO ! JUST WANTED TO KNOW, YOUR OLD, I AM THE ONLY ! The ONLY !" Shouted Xanxus out of control. He played the X-gums away and started shooting the flames of in various directions. He seemed out of control. "I WILL DESTROY ALL ! ALL TO ONLY leftover IT ! ONLY IT! ONLY NEED IT !"

The Ninth stopped the attack and looked at the uncontrolled son and breathed. He knew that the whole problem was not the control of famiglia but the possession of the prize that would come with the possession, possession of your valuable grandson.

Xanxus never interested in being Vongola Tenth, but he really loved the little dark to lose it to another, so he was fighting with everything he had in his heart. Your love was true.

"I See that you will not hear me, Xanxus." Said the Ninth shifting his cane.

Xanxus noticed the change of the position and the flames began to flicker like strong Christmas trees.

"What THINK WILL DO, YOUR OLD ?! HE IS MY ONLY !" Shouted desperate Xanxus.

"All I had was lost when it all began ... Remember when Tsuna Xanxus was born and you and Enrico wanted to be with him all the time?" Ninth asked with tears in her eyes. "You fought to see who would put him to sleep. I was always looking at the three, Enrico, Federico and you, trying to make Tsuna eat. I took several pictures of the four of you together …" The cane lights flickered ficarm stronger and faster, but Xanxus had stopped to watch and listen to what his father spoke. "When Tsuna was three, he was kidnapped and control you slay all famiglia the kidnapped was an effort and so much, but I was very happy, we were a close-knit family and it made me happy! Xanxus I ... I love you so much, all I did today was thinking of the best for you and everyone else! Like you, I also do not think Enrico is a fair choice too, so opitei to Iemitsu give a chance to his son. I know the boy, met him when he was five and I know that is a great person and I know it will do very well with Tenth and mostly, I know it will bring peace to life Tsuna! I know this is what you want and I know that's what Federico and Massimo wanted ... Just do not know if that's what Enrico want." Ended Nono looked at where the eldest son was hiding.

"All I want, old, is the happiness of Tsu ... And Enrico is not that person ..." Said Xanxus before he felt his body being slowly frozen. "I just hope you keep in mind that the person you have chosen will cause pain to it ... I just want you to protect Tsuna ... That's all I ask ... Nothing else ..." And his body was covered with cold and dry ice.

Tears fell like waterfalls by the Ninth face. More lost son.

Of hiding in his ears all, Enrico smiled jovially. Your biggest obstacle was gone forever. Now all that remained was the damn son External Consultant.

* * *

*** Namimori / Japan / Vongola Mansion ***

Giotto could not believe what had just said Reborn. "He? ... He fall in love with a boy? ... Then a BOY? !"

You speak seriously, Reborn? I'm 16 and never fell in love! Of course, that all college girls were Barging me and Valentine's Day is a nightmare, but I just never interested me for any girl or boy ...

"More When you see Tsuna erally you will understand ... There is no one, no Vongola to resist." Spoke Reborn looking at the fire in deep thought, when suddenly his cell phone rang. He immediately ran to answer.

"Yes, here is Reborn." Repondeu the killer. For five minutes the killer only listened, but his face was very serious and dark to be a common link. In less than five minutes of your tutor on the phone, Giotto's hyper intuition was the heights. "Yes, I see. I'll be waiting your arrival tomorrow ... Yes ... everything is ready ... We will be there." Then hung up the phone and looked at his new student, who looked at him very scared.

"Your father arrives tomorrow."

The news caught off guard Giotto. Your Father? But his father was not in Antarctica?

Reading the confusion in the brain of his student, Reborn explained.

"Your father is the Director of External Famiglia and the current head of CEDEF, a second Vongola. He will be returning because of internal affairs and also will be accompanied by Tsuna." Said reborn rising from the couch. When looking through the window, he noticed that the weather had turned, was now overcast and rainy seemed. "Currently, fell the number of heirs ..."

"How fell ?! What do you mean, Reborn? You said to me were four!" Exclaimed Giotto preoculpado.

"You Said well, Giotto. There were four, now there are three ..." Reborn said leaving the room and leaving his student frightened by the news.

In the hallway, Reborn looked back out the side window of the hall. The sky looked like it would cry as the heart of a small dark was now and that he was sure.

* * *

*** Sicily / Italy / Vangola HQ ***

Everyone was terrified, nothing could be done to stop the screams and tears shed by the little angel was clinging to a block of ice with your bare hands. Her screams left everyone in tears, her tears were the hearts of all break. Could do nothing to stop his suffering. By the ninth looked far not daring to touch her grandson, he knew how painful was being and how sad he was. THE look to the right he noted that Enrico was approaching Tsuna slowly. And that as he approached he crouched to say something in the ear of Tsuna making him away from the ice. Tsuna grabbed the garments of Enrico like a struggle to not fall, do not fall into loneliness, do not fall in suffering, not fall into the pain. And Enrico hugged him as if he should not let the world get closer, no, now he would be the one in charge of giving all this sad angel needed, but by far not the Ninth via the satisfied smile on your child's face and it very hurt. He just prayed that the son of Iemitsu can end the wickedness of his son, because he remembered the beginning of the conflict had been only one, Lust.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: _**Famiglia – Book I: Home**

_Summary: _**What could he do? Everything was out of control in that family and he was the one guilty of what was happening at that moment, if he had decided faster on its final heir none of this would be happening now. Now a war for power and plagues haunting Famiglia stronger Mafia, does all the legacy of 400 years will be thrown away?**_  
Pairings: _**G27 / X27 / R27 / E27 / All27**

_A / N:_** First, I would like to make it clear that this chapter was translated and revised (not'm not that expert in English ...). As I am not that good in English, I would be asking a help to a beta reader, then, who were enteressado Betar in this or other of my fanfiction just PM me ...**

* * *

**03 Target Blood**

* * *

Tsuna was packing his bags looking at the window of his room at the HQ of the Vongola Famiglia. His thoughts were still on the previous day. In less than two weeks he lost two dear people, two people who are not coming back, two very loving people, two good people. He was so destraído with your thoughts, did not notice the door of his room open, only heard the lock and got scared.

The Ninth had noticed the fright of his grandson and found common given the recent events that have occurred.

"I think I should have knocked before ... Okay, Tsu-kun?" Asked the Ninth affectionately.

Tsuna looked at his grandfather and noted its concern for him.

"I'm fine, Grandpa. Just a little tired ... That's all." Tsuna said with a smile that did not alcansou eyes.

"You can not lie to me, my little grandson." Said Nono doing a silence between them. "I really want you to forgive me. I ..."

"No Has because apologize, Grandpa. I know that before Father and Grandfather you are the Head-Sky this famiglia and must defend it from anyone, even your children." Tsuna said looking at the window that had a very gray day, it would be possible that thought was coming. "First of all, Grandpa, always accept all your orders and advice. The love more than anything. Grandpa!" Tsuna spoke turning to his grandfather and hugging him tightly.

Suddenly the door opens and enters Enrico, that in seeing the two of them embracing smile.

" Think to be one of those times when I really wanted you, Father, stop being so sentimental. Soon Tsu-chan will be here again as my beautiful and lovely boyfriend." Enrico spoke.

I think you should not declare victory too soon, my son. Nothing has been decided yet." Ninth said looking firmly towards the eldest son and currently single.

"Already Enough!" Tsuna cried ending the possible argument between father and son. "I think I would not stand one more misunderstanding between family!" Tsuna spoke in weary tone. "I can not stand more pain ..." So pulled the wheel bag strap and left the room leaving the two alone.

"Is Happy, old man? Now Tsu-chan mad at me!" Enrico shouted angry.

"You Know he will forgive you, as always, Enrico. So for the brave theater? Have not fall but in their tantrums." Ninth spoke dryly.

Enrico looked at him with disgust and anger face, because I always knew that his father did not approve of their ways, but that did not matter. Now he should consentrar in his triumph in this struggle. After one year was long. He would have to find a way to shorten this time through.

* * *

Tsuna was holding a thick book of black and thick cover as his life. That book was all he had to remembrance of the departed. That book was his only lished here that one day they lived happily. Tears fell flat on the face every touch he gave the book in his arms, the pains were too recent to forget.

"Tsuna-sama, if you want we can rest before take off." Gokudera spoke knowing the suffering in the heart of the Head-Friend at this time. "Tsuna-sama did not rest anything since yesterday ...

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun. I just need some time ... One time ..." Tsuna spoke wiping tears when noted enters Iemitsu accompanied by an old man with long white hair.

Gokudera looked at the man and made a face that was noted by the same.

"This Is the guy you do for your Grandfather, Hayato ?!" Spoke to the angry man. "I think I have to have a talk with his father about how to teach their children without education!"

"What Said, Old ?! Repeats in my face !" Gokudera shouted standing up and facing the grandfather. "My parents raised me well !"

By far, Iemitsu and Tsuna smiled with the exchange between the two albinos, after all, the whole family storms had their stormy geniuses. It took about 15 minutes for the discussion was over and the two paracem to kill.

"Tuna-Chan, Haya-kun, Coyote-san will go with us to Japan.." Iemitsu said looking at the two boys.

"Tch I'll have to stick with that old man?" Complained Gokudera looking for grandfather.

Seeing disrespect grandson, Coyote gave a light punch to the head of the boy.

"Respect Older! I'm going on a mission to the ninth. I am taking count of Tsunayoshi-sama during your stay in Japan." He said looking at his grandson for the small dark who was still sitting on the couch in the Oval Office of the airport.

"How Come?" Asked Tsuna scared. He has been to many countries before only together with Gokudera. And why is he going accompanied by one of the guardians of his grandfather? "I'm fine with just Gokudera-kun ... "

"Unfortunately, Tsunayoshi-sama, we received a complaint straight from the Council about the lack of security due to the case of "Cradle". So we had to take these measures caltelares, sorry." Coyote said looking at the little dark. He knew how much Tsuna hated security, made him feel trapped. " I will do everything to get the least amount of attention."

"It's all right, Coyote-san. And sorry for encomodo."

"It was not any, Tsunayoshi-sama."

For another hour they ficaraam expecting the notice of release of Jet partircular the Vongola. Gokudera stared at the enbarques screen waiting for the release of the flight. Iemitsu and Coyote Nougart were coversando about security at the new mansion in Namimori and other labor issues. Have Tsuna, he foicou looking at the book bound in his hand fully thought.

"Tsuna-Sama, we have go." Said Gokudera standing up and offering his hand to pick up the dark.

Noting the face of concern to his friend, Tsuna felt his heart ache. Your mood was leaving his best friend very worried and it shocked him.

"Gomen, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna muttered hiding eyes on your fringe . "I'm worrying everyone with my coportamento ..."

"No need to apologize, Tsuna-sama. As her guardian and right arm have duty to support you at any time!" Gokudera said sorrinso for your beautiful sky. "Come on, Tsuna-sama?" Spoke again offering the hand.

Harry took it without thinking and smiled at his storm leaving Iemitsu and Coyote, who were concerned about the small state of mind, happy and content.

* * *

*** Japan / Airport / Namimori ***

Giotto was in a foul mood. Reborn was in a great mood. G was a bad precentimento something very bad was about to explode in your face and sweating too cold, as Asari ... Well, he was without it all the time with a beautiful smile.

"For real, we even be here?" Ask Giotto in a bad mood after all they are at the airport at 2:00 in the morning and he is not a morning person, so the bad mood.

Reborn was in a great mood, he first would be seeing your sweet little Tsuna, according to his student is in a bad mood and third ...

"G, there can tell us a bit?" Asked Reborn ignoring his idiot student and pointing to a far corner.

G knew about it that Reborn wanted to speak, but was not going to start the conversation. Since Reborn reunited after years he felt that the killer wanted to ask about his past and how it ended in a small town like Namimori.

"So ..." Started Reborn after noting that neither Giotto nor Asari, who were busy chatting, listening to what they said. "... First of all, I would like to warn his brother, Hayato, is coming with Tsuna ..."

The news caught off guard G, he had never told about his past with your friends. He had closed that side of your life completely in Italy when he left. But now that his younger brother was coming, it would all come out.

"So, G, you do not think it's hor you tell everything to Giotto and others? They estaram here in less than half an hour." Reborn spoke looking at his wristwatch and turning to ojovem red-pink hair.

"For you it is easy to talk, Reborn. What do you think I should say? "Hi Giotto, you know? I was part of the mafia in the past! ", Does not give Reborn!" Spoke G looked at the landing screen that was announcing the arrival of the jet 27V Italy.

On hearing the announcement, Rebor turned and walked toward the lobby, but not before turning to the frightened teenager.

"Your Time is up." Said the killer before he turned and walk toward the lobby and arrival.

* * *

Tsuna was very tired from the journey. Usually he would have slept on the plane, but he could not sleep a wink during the whole trip.

The other companions managed Domir even if it was an hour at least, but noted that the small durmiu not nothing and it worried them much, that depressive behavior was leaving depressed too.

"Tsuna-sama, you can rest when we get enough." Gokudera spoke trying to animate the small, but without success. He knew how much Tsuna liked Xanxus, even though he was a violent jerk to everyone, with Tsuna he was a "love" of person. Everyone was imprecionados with little capacity to control the untamed side of the head-Monster varies. He even impreecionar.

He left the landing area toward the airport lounge, where Reborn and the others were waiting impaciosamente.

"How long will it take for them to come" Said Giotto intediado with the delay, after all, was about quize minutes that the jet had arrived and nothing of them. "I'm starting to get bored."

Reborn took a hard penteleco the blonde's head, leaving him sullenly.

"You have 16, but behaves as if it had 12. Be more mature, Dame-Gio." Said Reborn looking toward the door that separated the landing area and the mainline lobby. "I think I've reached ..."

Everyone turned and saw about four people coming together for about five men in black suits.

Giotto felt strange to see his father that he saw about eight to nine years.

Iemitsu immediately on arriving noticed her son's strange look, but he knew over there was not the time or place for complicated explanations.

"The How long, Gio-kun ~!" Exclaimed Iemitsu with a guy who did Reborn roll his eyes disgusted.

"Otou-san, you have a lot to explain to me when we get home." Giotto murmured with a angry face, but looking couple his best friend, he saw in a corner talking with two albinos very much analogous to him, after all, who were the two? As she turned to the right he noted Reborn talking to a beautiful and cute boy with brown hair. He would turn his vision for his Father, when something inside him made him look again at the little dark. It was as if his blood suddenly warmed to see him. He felt out of breath and palpitations in the chest, he had an urge to grab and take a huge kiss that beautiful petite brunette.

Iemitsu noticed the look of his son toward the dark and smiled kind of sad, he knew that the Blood Vongola was attracting Giotto to Tsuna automatically.

Reborn was in a delicate position, but he was more than conformed to all. He knew his love for Harry was not to be cultivated, because soon he would belong to Giotto and he would deliver it personally. But his heart did not accept that his true love was with another. Yes, He had great hatred for his student, but rather Tsuna with someone he could control as Giotto, than with someone he could not endure as Enrico.

Tsuna looked very tired and reborn noticed dark circles on his face.

"The how long does not sleep right." Asked knowing the answer. Tsuna was very predictable. "You know you should not just neglect your health so you are very importantly ..."

"Yes, I know, Reborn. Everyone is worried about me if I'm not okay ... It's just qu I can not sleep thinking about everything that happened so far! I would bring Fuuta me, but Grandpa thought it was not a good idea due to Fuuta ability, he was afraid of kidnappings, so I agreed with him ... I feel a little alone."

"Even with me here?" Reborn asked seductively caressing one of Tsuna's hair strands, who smiled with affection known of his former tutor. "You walk through poor Tsu-chan ~!"

Tsuna laughed hard calling upon the attention of all the people who were in the lobby. Some smiled at the beautiful view of the dark and others simply stained with the image of innocence presented in front of you, but the most hilarious scene was Giotto in eternal bleeding nasal followed by fainting that left G and frightened Asari. Reborn looked at the dark laugh with relief at all events occurring, yes, tsuna was the universal sky Vongola.

"I'm very happy to Tsunayoshi finally smile again as well." Spoke Coyote who returned followed by Gokudera, who also was relieved with despreendido small smile. "He has had a lot of pressure from all this ordeal. I think it was a good idea we came to Japan, he needed a vacation."

"Also Is a great opportunity it live a normal teenage life." Iemitsu said helping the other two to wake the child.

* * *

Giotto was in heaven. He was with arms wrapped the small dark he did not know the name. Together, they walked in a beautiful field of flowers, the small was beautiful with a shirt and white pants that left him too beautiful. Giotto looked those beautiful eyes of brown doe with orange details, was a world he wanted to stay for the rest of his life, but suddenly appeared Reborn and everything was perfect it gets dark. Next to his tutor he sees a strange man he could not see the appearance correctly, but the frightened with a very sinister smile. So Reborn pulled the dark-no-name small of her arms and said that the man was her future lover tin and that he could never get the small and disappeared leaving him with the stranger.

Giotto shouted with all his might. He was more than terrified. He wanted Harry-no-name and not the unknown man who was committed!

G opened the doors belonging to Tsuna frightened by the cry of his best friend, who was looking at him with frightened and wounded look.

"It's all right, Giotto?" G asked sitting next to the frightened blonde. "You went out at the airport so we stick you in the car and brought you to the mansion."

Giotto was still half atorduado with the dream, but at the word "mansion" sí again in a second.

"G, M-n-my-boyfriend are there?" Stammered Giotto to remember that the friend did not know her engagement yet. "Is truth, you do not ..."

"Yes, I know, Giotto." And G before Giotto complete the sentence.

"H-How?" Asked Giotto atorduado. "I did not have time to tell anyone! Reborn told me a few more days I was so stunned by the news that I have not had time to say!"

G looks friendly to the bedroom balcony was open.

"You know, Giotto. I belonged to mafia before coming to Namimori." Spoke G rising from bed and walking towards the balcony. "I never said anything because I was afraid of his reaction. When conheemos us and you introduced yourself as Sawada Giotto I suspected by his last name, but after three years I ended up forgetting to ask me anything about his relationship with the First Vongola. But with the coming of Reborn and now with the arrival of my brother and my grandfather I think it's better to talk all ..."

"I Do not want to know, G!" Giotto spoke firmly. "I do not want you to feel forced to do something. I want to know when you want to do it willingly!" Giotto said smiling at his best friend. "We are friends for many years and that's what counts, right?"

G was surprised by the way of Giotto put the words, but smiled at the end, after all, Giotto was always unpredictable.

Together came out into the hall of the mansion.

"So ...?" Asked Giotto curious.

"So what?" Asked that G did not understand that Giotto was asking.

"I'm wondering about my boyfriend!" Exclaimed nervous Giotto. He felt he would explode if not figure out how he was, but her mysterious boyfriend would never reach the feet of his beautiful dark angel.

G sighed deeply. With so many problems ahead, Giotto cared about the most insignificant of them.

"He's with the others in the living room." Spoke G by entering a double door mahogany.

* * *

Giotto took a deep breath before entering. His right side was his father and Asari chatting merrily, his left had Reborn and her beautiful dark angel talking while

Harry held a smiling stop traffic which in a corner an albino followed the conversation between the two staring intently at the lower and it made in anger Giotto, he did not want anyone else looking at the dark beyond. His left remained only one frightened man with long white hair of a beautiful well aligned black sled accompanied by about two men, one on each side. It was quite clear to Giotto who was her boyfriend, and now more than ever he did not want to be a boss, let alone have a boyfriend.

"Oh, Gio-kun ~!" Called cutting Iemitsu thought and coonversa of everyone in the room. He approached the child and held her tight.

To Giotto, the father's embrace was killing him. Why did he always have to do that when you saw? It was embarrassing.

"Otou-san, is choking me" Shouted Giotto, or at least tried to scream.

"Gomen, Giotto-kun." He apologized Iemitsu dropping the child. "I have to introduce you to Agumas important people."

'Everything but my fiance scared!' I thought to Giotto himself.

For the relief and pleasure of Giotto, smiling aproximouu if Tsuna for him.

"Eager are to meet you!" Tsuna spoke smiling a smile that left Giotto happiness dumb, after all, his beautiful angel wanted to meet him! "My name is Tsunayoshi di Vongola!" Said estandendo out to the blonde, who seemed to have stalled on site.

Reborn kicked the head of Giotto that vuou the wall hard.

"Reborn! What was that ?!" Shouted Giotto rising.

"You did not answer the presentation height, you idiot!" Reborn spoke seriously angry. For him Giotto had ensultado Tsuna with the lack of proper presentation.

With all the commotion between Tutor and Student, Tsuna was grinning leaving Iemitsu, Coyote and happy Gokudera, was a great sign. It seemed that the Blood Vongola had consolidated the fate of the two heirs, after all, Tsuna smiled just as well in the presence of one of the heirs of blood and Giotto already seemed to have awakened the blood in your body. That would work!

"Well ... I-I caught my Sawada Giotto ..." Spoke Giotto afraid to make some other Garfe and being scolded by his Spartan Tutor evil.

Tsuna gave a sexy giggle that relaxed the atmosphere and relaxed all.

"Nice to meet you, Giotto-san!" Tsuna said smiling. Something in Giotto made him feel so good, so alive, so beloved. He was enjoying being in the older boy company.

"No "San", Tsu-chan!" Exclaimed Giotto with his own smile breathtaking, but break took another slap in the head, courtesy of angry Reborn.

"Have More so when referring to your boyfriend!" Said Reborn angry with modes of Giotto, who was surprised by the revlação.

"So, you're my boyfriend ?!" Asked Giotto to the petite brunette.

"Yes, disappointed?" Tsuna asked worried.

"Do not! I think I'll love being by your side, my little love!" Said Giotto kneeling in front of Tsuna, grabbing his hand and gently kissing surprising to all but four of which two were happy and two less so.


End file.
